I'll Love You For a Thousand Years
by SapphireMaiden1532
Summary: EM x LK oneshot! It's my first oneshot so I hope you like it :D


Yes ok I'm making a oneshot on EM x LK. (MY WRITING FEVER IS TAKING CONTROL OVER MEH!) Well hope you enjoy.

**Aisha's POV~**

I walked down the empty halls of our house. Everyone except me was busy doing something, at least I _thought _it was only me here. I didn't know whether someone was here or not so I decided to do in my spare time. To sing. It was one of the things I adored but I was too chicken to show anyone. The song I sang best, A Thousand Years.

It's an inspiring song, but I have no such feelings for someone.. Well slightly for Elsword but not as strong as the artist's were. I passed Elsword's slightly cracked open room door and noticed him sitting but I passed it. Then I realized I saw him and saw him lying in his bed a slash down his back. It looked like he was struggling to sleep.

It pained me to see him like that so I entered the room and his eyes opened wider to see me there. "Hey Elsword.." I said sounding a bit low, seeing him that way made it worse, I hated feeling so... so _useless... _"Oh.. *twich* hey Aisha.." He said trying to move. I instantly ran behind his bed and stopped him from moving. "Don't strain yourself."

I said. "I was just trying to sit up." He said smiling. "You don't need to, you need to rest. I'll make you some tea, you stay here and rest." I said rushing out of the room, before I left I caught a glimpse of his surprised face.

**Elsword's POV**

_"Huh? Why is she acting so caring now..? Could she..?" _I immediately erased that thought from my head and just rested my head on my pillow. "Aisha just wants to make sure I'm ok.. She'd probably do this for anyone.. right..?" I whispered to myself. I had to admit Aisha had matured alot more. I almost couldn't take my eyes off her.. Wait what?! I saw her returning with the tea and a bandage with some lotion too.

**Aisha's POV**

I smiled as I entered the room with the tea and the medical stuff. I put on a smile on my face for him but on the inside I was aching for him, it's like I was feeling his pain... "Here you go..." I said setting down the tea in a reachable area so he didn't have to strain himself to take it. "Thanks." He said politely. "I can try to heal you but I'll have to bandage your back..." I said blushing.

"And..?" He said sounding like he didn't get what I was referring to. "That means I kinda have to lift your T-shirt..." I replied blushing. I could see his face getting red also "Well... If you have to." He said blushing even more. _"Alright... here goes.." _I thought before lifting his shirt from behind. I saw the giant slash through his back and covered my mouth with both hands in horror.

I didn't notice as a tear fell down my face and let out a bit of a crying noise causing him to turn his head. "Aisha! Why are you crying?" He said confused. I simply pointed at the red slash on his back causing me to release more tears. I could see his face frown a bit. "I'm sorry... It was my fault this happened.." I said as I shut my eyes and started to sob. "How..?"

He said frowning even more. "When I argued with you the spearman behind you took the opportunity to strike and I'm the hole reason why.." I lowered my head as my tears flowed even more. "No it's not your fault, I should never have said what I did." He said trying to comfort me. "But I shouldn't have responded I should've just blocked the attack!" I was now covering my face with both my hands.

"Aisha, you can't see the future, you wouldn't have been able to block the attack whether you responded or not, you were a metre away from me, there wouldn't have been enough time for you to block it." He said as I took my hands off my soaked eyes and noticed him making direct eye-contact with me. He was right but I still felt as guilty as hell for it.

**Elsword's POV**

I hated that Aisha blames herself for this. She knows she couldn't have done anything to stop it, but she still cries. I felt bad for her so I decided to comfort her. Without thinking I just put my hand on hers. _"It's... It's freezing cold!" _I thought as I felt her cold hand. After a few minutes of awkward silence she decided to try again, and this time she put the lotion

_after_ she stitched it. Then she wrapped the bandage around my wound afterwards. "Hey, Aisha.." I said. "Yes Elsword?" She said, pronouncing my name ever so perfectly (I suck at puns ok don't judge me). "Can you... please sing something? just to break the silence please?" I said turning red for how stupid that request was. "Of course Elsword, it'll be like a lullaby" She replied warmly.

**Aisha's POV**

I knew exactly what song to sing (A Thousand Years :D). I took a deep breath and began to sing.

_"Heart, beats, fast colours and promises, how to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to, fall, but watching you stand, alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer... I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you, for a thousand years, I'll love you a thousand more.." _I sang and softly stroked his hair as I continued. _"Time, stands, still, Beauty in all, she, is, I will brave, I will not let anything take, away, What's standing in front, of, me, Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer... I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you, for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more... And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me I have loved you, for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more..." _I leaned in slowly and caressed his cheek with my hand and softly stroked his soft hair with my other. _"One step closer... One step closer... I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years.. I'll love you for a thousand more... And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought you heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more..." _Then I kissed his cheek and rested my head right in front of his, not minding the fact my face was only 2 centimetres apart from his.

"I love you Elsword..." I whispered lightly. "Aisha..." I heard him say in his sleep. "Yes Elsword..? I said getting a bit closer and hugging him in a neck hug (practically wrapping her hands around his neck). "I..." He said slowly opening his eyes. "I love you..." He said as he smiled and pulled me into a passionate kiss as I turned bright red. I embraced the moment

and since we needed to breathe we just took in air from our nostrils since we didn't want to part. After what seemed like forever we pulled away slowly "Were you awake when I said that I-" I was cut off. "Yes, yes I was." He replied as we joined lips again.

Okay I'm done I hope you guys liked it ^^ my first 1 chapter oneshot is complete. :DD


End file.
